


Coffee at the Promenade

by Thatonegayone



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegayone/pseuds/Thatonegayone
Summary: A coffee shop AU for the soft lesbians.Alyssa loved coming into The Promenade every morning for her caffeine fix. Being a senior Phycology and Social Work major at Columbia meant the overwhelming need to have coffee running through her veins at all times. The Prom – as she liked to call it — was Alyssa’s favorite coffee spot, it was far enough from campus while still being close enough to her apartment where she wouldn’t run into anyone she knew.





	Coffee at the Promenade

Alyssa loved coming into The Promenade every morning for her caffeine fix. Being a senior Psychology and Social Work major at Columbia meant the overwhelming need to have coffee running through her veins at all times. The Prom – as she liked to call it — was Alyssa’s favorite coffee spot, it was far enough from campus while still being close enough to her apartment where she wouldn’t run into anyone she knew. 

Alyssa was used to only coming in the mornings to get her drink before running to class, but today she had to be in constant contact with caffeine to finish the first draft of her senior thesis. Luckily for her, The Prom was open 24/7, and Alyssa planned on using every second she could on her essay. 

Alyssa knew the majority of the baristas just from being there every morning, but when 11 p.m. rolled around, and Alyssa was deep into her fifth dirty chai latte, someone she had never seen before walked in and headed behind the counter. This mystery barista was sporting jeans, a white t-shirt with a well-worn flannel. Her blonde hair was half-pulled back, and tortoise shell glasses covered glittering, hazel eyes. 

To say Alyssa was mesmerized by this woman was an understatement — then her laughter circled the small coffee shop and Alyssa was smitten. Feeling an overwhelming need to talk to her, Alyssa quickly finished her drink and brought her mug up to the counter. 

“Hey can I get another dirty chai?” Alyssa asked. She leaned on the counter, trying to be smooth and automatically regretted it because the surface was shorter than she was expecting. She almost fell forward, but caught herself before she embarrassed herself too bad. 

The girl turned all of her attention to Alyssa. The eye contact making Alyssa’s heart race. The girl’s smile sent a swoop in her stomach. The barista reached for the mug in Alyssa’s hand, their fingers met for a split second and all Alyssa could think about was if the girl felt the same jolt electricity that she did. 

“Of course!” The girl flashed a quick smile and Alyssa snuck a quick glance at her name tag — Emma. 

Alyssa pulled out her wallet as Emma had her back turned to her. When Emma turned around, she saw the wallet in Alyssa’s hand —

“Don’t worry about that, it’s on the house.” 

Alyssa gave a quick thank you and went to sit back down at her table. This time subtly moving seats so she could glance up at Emma in between writing and referencing her comically large textbook. 

The next hour passed slowly, Alyssa would look up from her computer and occasionally make eye contact with Emma who was writing in a journal. The coffee shop was empty besides the two of them, soft instrumental music lazily drifting through the air. Alyssa finished the remainder of her drink and went back up to get another refill. 

“Back so soon?” Emma’s lips curved into a half-smile. She reached for the mug and Alyssa felt the spark when their fingers touched yet again. 

“I couldn’t stay away,” Alyssa said, returning the smile. She wanted to kick up a conversation with Emma but couldn’t think of anything until she saw the open journal on the counter. “What are you writing?” 

Emma’s ears turned pink and she turned around with a blush on her cheeks. “It’s nothing really, just some song lyrics. I’m studying music at NYU right now and my professor told me to write something every day.” She said, sheepishly looking down at her shoes. 

“No way! That’s so cool! Are you originally from New York?” Alyssa asked, genuinely curious. 

“No, I’m actually from a tiny town in Indiana.” Emma explained as she set down the mug on the counter. “By the way, what’s your name? I can open a tab for you, and it’d be nice to not call you dirty chai in my head.”

“Oh, I’m Alyssa,” she said quickly. “And you are?” 

“Emma,” she told Alyssa, flashing her the nametag. 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Emma.” Alyssa reached out her hand, eager to feel that spark again. She smiled when Emma’s hand met hers, reveling in the warmth of the girl’s calloused hand. “Where in Indiana?”

Emma looked up from their conjoined hands and let go. “Edgewater. It’s like three hours outside of Indianapolis. You’ve probably never heard of it.”

“No way! I’m from Northbridge!” Alyssa said, eyes lighting up. 

“Wait, what? That’s crazy, I haven’t met anyone from Indiana since I got here.” Emma added, “probably for the best.”

“So why did you choose NYU?” Alyssa quickly changed the topic after seeing Emma’s body language shift away from her and tense. 

“I needed to get out of Edgewater. Dating was proving to be difficult, and I have a couple of good friends who are helping me pay for school. They took me to tour NYU and I fell in love with it.” 

“Why was dating hard? You’re gorgeous.” Alyssa blurted out the compliment, a blush settling on her cheeks. The blush must have been contagious because Emma was slowly getting more and more red. 

“Thanks, but being one of the only gay kids in the entire town made it hard.” Emma laughed to herself bitterly. Taking a sudden interest in a spot on the counter, she began to wipe it down with the rag tucked into the string of her apron.

Alyssa’s heart started racing at Emma coming out to her. Her mind was running laps as she tried to figure out a way to subtly drop the hint that she was gay too. Alyssa decided to blame the unhealthy amount of espresso coursing through her veins on her less than great choice of words—

“I’m gay too!” The second the words left her mouth, Alyssa regretted them blurting out, and wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. The embarrassment began to slowly melt into a smile at Emma’s laugh. “Uh, I gotta get back to work, my thesis won’t write itself.” 

“Oh, yeah, you should probably do that, Alyssa. If you need a refill or want a break lemme know. I’m here all night.” Emma said, wiping her hands on the rag. Alyssa could feel Emma’s eyes on her as she walked back to her table and added a little extra swing in her hips with every step. 

The next couple of hours were slow. The occasional NYPD officer would come in and get a black coffee and pastry to get through their night shifts, but other than that, Emma and Alyssa were the only ones in the shop. Alyssa would take the occasional break from her writing to watch Emma wipe down tables and take inventory of coffee beans and tea bags. 

By the time 4 a.m. rolled around, Alyssa decided it was time for an actual break. Getting up and stretching her muscles before grabbing her, now empty, mug and walking towards Emma. 

“Another dirty chai Alyssa?” She asked with a smile. 

“Actually, I wanna try something a little different,” Alyssa said. 

“Well I could do a white mocha that’s good, or a good, old-fashioned iced coffee,” Emma started listing various drinks that popped to the top of her head. 

“What is your go-to?” Alyssa leaned forward, genuinely interested in Emma’s answer. 

“Oh, uh, I don’t really drink coffee. I don’t like the taste.” She responded, embarrassedly biting the inside of her cheek. “Trust me, the irony isn’t lost on me that I work here.”

“Well what do you drink if it’s not coffee?” 

“Honestly, I don’t.” Emma said sheepishly. 

“Emma, I am making it my responsibility to help you find your drink of choice.” Alyssa said, puffing out her chest with newfound purpose. “Can I come behind the counter?” 

Emma was taken aback from the question but that quickly melted to a look of curiosity. “Why not?” She waved her hand to welcome Alyssa to her workspace. 

Alyssa looked around at the countless ingredients that were now at her disposal. “Okay, how do you feel about tea?”

“I’m good with tea.” Emma said, sitting on the bar stool that was hiding in an alcove of the counter. 

Alyssa took a look at the extensive collection of teas that The Promenade offered. She decided on a simple earl grey and busied herself with finding cups for the two of them and steeping the tea in hot water. The brunette had a pretty decent idea as to what she was going to make for the barista, throwing the occasional question over her shoulder to an amused Emma. 

“What kind of milk?” 

“Almond.” 

“You good with cinnamon?” 

“Yes ma’am.”

Alyssa was frothing the milk, trying hard to not focus on the feeling of Emma’s gaze.

“Emma, are you seeing anyone?” 

“Hahaha no, I am tragically single. Barry keeps trying to set me up with people but nothing has clicked yet.” 

Alyssa tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach at the news. She sprinkled a bit of cinnamon on top of her creation before turning around to present it to Emma. 

“Ta da! I present to you the Emma Fog!” Alyssa handed the drink to Emma with a winsome smile. 

“Did you just make a London Fog and rename it?” Emma asked, taking a sip of the drink. “Okay, wait, this is damn good. Have you ever worked in a coffee shop before?” 

“I’m glad you like it!” Alyssa said, sitting on the counter across from Emma, watching her intently as they both sipped at their drinks. “My mom was really intense about what I would eat and drink so I got used to making coffees and stuff at home before studying.” 

Emma nodded. “So what are you studying?” 

“Oh! I’m a double Psychology and Social Work major at Columbia. I want to work with LGBT+ kids and help them out. I didn’t have that kind of support or help when I was younger, and it really could’ve helped a lot.” 

“I love that,” Emma said softly. Her eyes were sparkling with something that Alyssa hadn’t seen before in the barista. “I would’ve loved having someone to talk to when I was dealing with all that shit in high school.” 

Alyssa felt her heart shatter hearing those words leave Emma’s lips. She slipped off of the counter and took a couple steps to the blonde, enrobing her in a big hug. Emma tensed in surprise, but quickly relaxed into the embrace. Alyssa let her go and went back to the counter. Checking her watch, Alyssa sighed. 

“I guess I gotta get back to work if I’m going to finish this draft by 6.” 

“If you finish early and aren’t doing anything for breakfast, I know a great diner around the block. My treat?” Emma asked, ready for a no. 

“I would love that,” Alyssa smiled, turning back to her table, ready to quickly churn out the remainder of her draft. 

“Awesome, just let me know when you’re ready. I get off at 5, but I am more than happy to wait around.” 

“Will do.” 

The sun rose as Alyssa typed. Emma brewed coffee for the incoming morning rush. A couple employees walk into the coffee shop, waving at Emma before starting to prep the front counter for the incoming customers. A couple minutes later, Emma headed over to Alyssa’s table, waiting patiently for the brunette to finish a to-do list and save her work three times “to be safe”. Alyssa packed up her stuff and shot a smile to Emma as she went up to the counter to settle her tab. 

$45 later, Alyssa and Emma walked out side-by-side into the increasingly bright New York morning. Their hands grazed as they walked, coaxing a smile from both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was shocked that these two don't have a coffee shop AU about them yet, so I decided to write one. Lemme know if y'all like it!


End file.
